


What's Eyeliner?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eyeliner, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius discovers eyeliner, and it is driving Remus mad.





	What's Eyeliner?

The new year had begun. It was the 5th year. I came back with new scars, James with new conviction, Peter with new food, and Sirius, well what he came back with was definitely interesting. All of Gryffindor were whispering about Sirius when the term started. No one said anything to him until, one morning, he and I were walking down to breakfast and, of course, we ran into Severus Snape. 

"Hey, Black, new look?" Severus sneered at the Gryffindors.

"Jealous, Snivellus?" Sirius smirked as his posture reflected confidence.

"Jealous of what? Looking like a poof?" Before Sirius could make a comeback, I saw the smirk fall from Snape's face as my fist collided with his oversized nose.

"If I ever hear you speak to him, or anyone else, like that, and a bloody nose will be the least of your worries." I may have growled a little.

"Wow, this is an improvement on your schnoz. And by the way, even if I look like a poof, I still look better than you any day. But don't feel bad, I look better than most people." Sirius grabbed my arm and marched me into the Great Hall. "Damn, Moony, that was badass."

No one made any more negative comments about Sirius' dark eyes. The Gryffindor girls would exchange tips and help each other out. All I could do was stare. God damn, he was hot. How could he not see what this new look was doing to me?

"Remus, mate, you ok?" I started back to reality to see James and Peter staring at me. "Peter asked you the same homework question three times. Why don't you just ask him out?"

"Ask who out?" Shit, I was beginning to worry.

"Sirius, you dolt. I've bee seeing you stare at him every night since term." Peter just nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I went to bed to avoid any more question.

Two weeks later, just as I got used to the black, he switched colours. Suddenly, he was wearing navy around his eyes. It looked even better than the black had. I didn't know how I was going to survive this term. I found myself spending more and more time staring at his eyes. At some point, he switched to purple.

"Merlin, Black, you couldn't stick to neutral colours, now you've got to look even more sissy?" Of course, we would run into trouble with Snape. Before I knew what I was doing, I had the shorter boy up against the wall by his robes. Sirius and James held off the other Slytherins while Peter made sure there we no professors.

"Listen here, you greasy, hook-nosed git. You leave my friends alone, and you drop the bigoted insults, or I'll engorge your nose so large, you won't be able to enter the Great Hall," I snarled. I released him, and he and the other Slytherins disappeared towards the dungeons. Sirius slung his arm around me as best as he could, as I was beginning to outgrow him, and the four of us headed to the common room. 

It was Valentine's Day. Sirius woke me up by throwing a pillow in my face. I was greeted by the beautiful sight of Sirius with silver eyes rimmed gold. I was at a lost for words, and my face must have been something because Sirius looked worried.

"What, don't you like the gold? Do I have something on my face?" Sirius began rambling insecure questions. Before I could think, I took his face in my hands and did it. I finally kissed Sirius Black. He mirrored my motions, kissing me back. I pulled away, blushing. 

"It looks amazing. And you drive me crazy." I was mumbling. Sirius chuckled as he pulled me back in for a kiss while James wolf-whistled and Peter laughed. 

He may drive me crazy, but now he was mine.


End file.
